


More decorations?!!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [144]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet isn't excited about another holiday...





	1. Again?!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet isn't excited about another holiday...


	2. C'mon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen tries to get Ratchet in the spirit of Christmas.


	3. Bah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet wants no part of it.


	4. Scrooge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He does watch Christmas movies though...


End file.
